pegasusunicornfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda's Stitches.
Her understanding she had none. She wanted to get out of her living lies, she wanted to get away. In the 9th grade she was a short girl, her body didnt develop that shape. She was made fun of because she was too cute, u wanted to snuggle her. People made fun of this fact by going up to her telling her she is cute, and hugging her, then walking away laughing. Just as she blushed the 100th time, she had enough. For once, she would show them all she isn't cute at all. The next 7 days her parents saw she was different. "Amanda, sweetie. Are you okay?" asked the mother. "Y-yeah. Excuse me." said Amanda, she hid a knife in her pocket and went into the bathroom. She took it all, eye contacts, hair dye, and her knife. She first dyed her hair, it was soon a bright purple and pink. She had the same contacts. She just you know...put them the opposite way of the hair pattern. Then, as she was very pleased with this look, she took up the knife and whispered to herself "Whos cute now?" and started cutting. Soon her parents heard a big thud,imagine your own child spending alot of time in the bathroom and then hearing a big thud..scary much? Her parents worriedly ran to the bathroom. They opened the door to see blood all over the walls, some of it said her name. Then there was her, her cut up face. She was rushed to the hospital. The next day, or in real time, month, she had woken up, she wasnt in her bathroom-cave. Instead she was being stared at by a doctor. The doctor had said that her new eye colors somehow became permanent. She had liked that, but then she was handed a mirror. "We had to stitch up your cuts, though." a doctor said. She didnt exactly like this. Actually, not a single bit. But at least she knew her cuts were still there. The next what seemed year for Amanda she went to school, she was pushed around even more. She had enough, thats what she was cutting for. She thought no one understood. So she let ther anger out on the boy that had pushed her around. She punched him, only having him standing for a split second. She punched alot more,probably like...20 times. She kicked him when he fainted. There was blood everywhere. So then she wrote 'Amanda was here, how cute am i now?' and walked away. Of course she got in trouble, but lets not go there. After she got in trouble, the next time she went to school the halls cleared space for her, like she was famous. She bumped into the same boy. But he was too scared when he was looked at to stand up to her. He moved out of the way. Until one brave girl stood to her. She pushed her, of course Amanda went to punch her just as the girl moved. And walked away. Imagine being beat down by a cute looking girl that's literally 2 feet shorter than you, how scary is that? The next day she followed the girl that had stood up to her home. She snook into the girls window and stabbed her. She wrote the same thing on the walls, and the next day her and the girl were reported missing. Amanda hid in the woods and hid the girl there too. One day, she was 12. The cops still searching went into the place they never checked. The woods. They never came back. Neither did her parents,they went with the cops. And they got killed by a girl with 2 daggers. Amanda.